


Eat by Mistake

by Nyx_TIN



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha!Galo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Kray, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_TIN/pseuds/Nyx_TIN
Summary: 因为想看装A的Omega Kray所以写了！基本都是车注意
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	Eat by Mistake

Kray小时候就意识到自己或许会成为反派。

最开始是和其他孩子一起玩的时候，他发现主角们总要一起行动，互相照顾互相打气，有些拖沓无趣，但如果是扮演反派的大BOSS，就可以指挥调度自己的手下，用最优的手段拿下胜利。

之后由于他不喜欢再和其他孩子闹在一起——他很受欢迎，但他不那么被其他人吸引——就开始看些DVD自娱自乐。

他总会喜欢上那些聪明的反派BOSS。

起初他有些心虚地否认，对自己否认，不，这不是我喜欢那些角色，我只是喜欢他们出场的镜头，谁不喜欢惊心动魄的镜头呢？或者，只是反派的扮相很帅气，对了，我只是觉得他们外表帅气，毕竟我也是个中二的小男孩。

直到他和周围一部分男孩女孩们接二连三迎来了第一次发情期，他试了两种抑制剂，Alpha的抑制剂对他并没什么用，他绝对是个Omega。

“绝对。”

医生口中这两个字宛若晴天霹雳，同时他也明白自己如此渴望霸权领袖的身份，这才是他渴望成为Alpha的根源。那时他已经为自己铺好了前路，只要计划顺利，他会成为……

那时的医生就这么成了他杀死的第一个人，兼任得知他的真正性别的最后一人。

——本该如此。

“Galo，下午好，最近过得怎样。”

“托您的福，今天也是最棒的消防员！”

Galo叉起腰。这个Alpha小伙总是让他有股若隐若现的烦躁，“这样的傻子却拥有Alpha血统”、“如果是我的话，如果是我”，Galo笑嘻嘻的脸总是伴随着Kray的忿忿不平，有时他觉得自己对Alpha血统的执着就像小姑娘为了心上人争风吃醋。

“今天有什么事吗？”Kray坐在桌前，上次服用特制抑制剂的药效即将消退，他假装镇静地走来办公室找药，却发现Galo在里面东张西望。

今天没有安排约见，只有Galo有他的特准，可以来办公室找他。

失算了，该死的，怎么又是你，Kray咒骂。他发现自己的躯体已经有些兴奋，现在只想把Galo赶走。

“这周实在太有意思了，”Galo用星星眼望着Kray，尽管他坐在椅子上，两条腿也还在空中摆来摆去：“我们那的研究员——啊，她叫什么来着——给我做了新装备，帅爆了，我确信这周我在灭火现场酷极了，真想也让您看看！”

Kray笑眯眯地看着Galo，边听他说个不停边悄悄拉开手边的抽屉，抑制剂的瓶子就放在里面。他摸过那些玻璃瓶，它们都轻飘飘的，是喝过后的空瓶子。Kray有些慌张，他记得这里还剩一瓶，但为什么似乎所有瓶子都是空的。

更倒霉的是从下腹开始涌起骚动，普普通通的办公室椅子对Kray来说像一排按摩棒，他几乎是把牙都要咬断了，来克服自己的身体扭动的欲望。

真是见鬼，为什么会突然这么兴奋。

“哦，我突然闻到一股奇怪的味道。”Galo皱起眉，他随口抛出的这句话大力蹂躏着Kray的神经。他随即还补充道：“非常迷人的幽香，您闻到了吗？一股令人灵魂燃烧的味道……”

Kray笑了笑：“大概是办公室新换的书柜的味道。”

Kray发觉自己开始眩晕，他也闻到了迷人的味道，不是幽香，而是干柴烈火的焦香，就像烤得恰到好处的蛋挞。Kray的喉咙眼也开始发紧了。

“不太对。”Galo突然站起来，长长的桌子根本挡不住这位冲动的年轻人，他整个身子都支上去，脸距离Kray的鼻尖只有一支铅笔远。

“……是您的味道。”

Kray视线下移，Galo的裤子已经被内裤里的东西顶变形了，他忽然反应过来——或许Galo发情、自己的抑制剂瓶子全空、以及自己的药效消失得如此快，都是一件事造成的。

与此同时Galo也看到了Kray翻抽屉的动作，他指了指那些瓶子：“不好意思，我看到上面写着‘抑制剂’，另外我出门忘了吃抑制剂，就顺便喝了，不过似乎没什么用。”

果然是这样！

Kray崩溃地看向Galo。这瓶Omega抑制剂是特制的，能延长抑制时效，虽然副作用不少却符合需要长期在外的Kray的需求。但另一方面，这是Alpha的禁药，喝了之后需要射精三回左右，才能服用普通的抑制剂进行缓解，在此期间Alpha的味道将造成Omega的失控。

**失，控。**

“不好，您真的太好闻了……我忍不了了……”

Galo说着从桌子上翻了过来，他的气味冲得Kray头晕目眩。快停下，Kray在心里大叫，快停下，起码把办公室的门锁紧，枪在哪，如果有谁来我一定要杀了他，不，我应该先杀了Galo，我早该杀了他，我做不到，我为什么没做到。

“哈……唔”

Kray的喘息被Galo吞了下去，连带着他的自尊心。

Galo的吻完全没有水准，连舔带咬，仿佛要把Kray撕碎一般。Kray隐约听到唾液滴落在自己裤腿上的声音，但在此之前口中唇舌相交的水声已经在刺激他的听觉，我被Galo强吻了——Kray难以置信地想。

Galo的动作不但没有停下来的趋势，还开始变本加厉，而Kray仅仅忍住不去迎合Galo就用尽全力。他感觉Galo摸过的皮肤都在叫嚣，几乎像是有人拿枪逼着他，让他对Galo说“快肏我”。

所以Kray在吻结束后甚至不敢张嘴。

Galo把Kray和他坐的椅子整个掀翻在地，他脱裤子的速度堪比马上腹泻的人——他自己的裤子和Kray的裤子。他扯开Kray的腿，那两条腿现在已经彻底不归Kray管了。

“Kray……好棒……”

Galo像野兽一样把脑袋埋在Kray的颈窝，用力吸着Kray的气味。Kray还在试着推开Galo，但手臂只是举起来就已经是超常发挥，何况Galo的手突然握住Kray挺立的下体，粗暴的动作不但不能让Kray的身体消停，反而使他差点射了出来。

如果Galo现在看向Kray，一定能看见这个平时沉稳的男人此刻居然眼泪汪汪。

幸好他没有，他一手抱住Kray的腰，一手辅助着把自己的性器推进Kray的体内。强烈的快感使Kray不由自主抱住Galo的肩，他的脑子只能勉强确认这个事实。

“天啊，怎么办，我居然……”Galo似乎终于开始慌乱，但凭他的毅力根本不可能控制自己的动作，他一边说着道歉的话一边在Kray身上留下了一连串咬痕，Kray的上衣也被扯破了扔得老远。

接着就是一连番横冲直撞，Kray的叫声在办公室里形成了回音，两个人全身都沾满了体液，而和抑制剂预计的功用一样，Galo起码在Kray身体里射了三回。

这绝对是有生以来最糟的午后。

前前后后折腾了将近两个小时，那魔药的药效终于慢慢散去，Galo连珠炮似的问Kray感觉怎么样有没有受伤，Kray敷衍了事，只说这件事绝对不能说出去。

“不说不说，”Galo保证得十分随意，让人怀疑他究竟有没有听进去：“不过话说，Alpha和Alpha，也可以这么舒服的吗？”

面对终于对此提出疑问的Galo，Kray只得说“我也不清楚为什么，如果之后研究到了会告诉你的”。

总算把办公室里的一片狼藉收拾妥帖，Kray看着转身离去的Galo的背影。

手枪就在手边，只要他立刻崩了Galo的头，一切就能隐瞒得滴水不漏。

Kray端起手枪瞄准Galo。

然后又放下。

对，这里杀了他太危险了，应该找别的借口让他死……对，我不杀他不是因为下不了手……只是需要更好的时机……

Galo彻底从视野中消失了，留下Kray坐在椅子上。

他掩住脸，露出自嘲的微笑，然后像无事发生一般，恢复了往常的镇定。


End file.
